mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Parodien
Viele Merchandise-Artikel oder Fernsehserien wurden bisher parodiert. "My Little Pony" ist dabei auch keine Ausnahme. Einige besonders erkennbare Parodien sind hier aufgelistet. Definition Eine Parodie''' ist eine verzerrende, übertreibende oder verspottende Nachahmung. Parodien benötigen nicht zwingend ein konkretes Original. Auch ein Genre als Ganzes kann parodiert werden, wenn es gut wiedererkennbar ist. Mainstream * Diese Parodien stammen von Profis die ihren Lebsnunterhalt damit verdienen. Dexter's Labor thumb|Erkennt ihr die Ähnlichkeit?|140x140px In dieser Cartoonshow spielen Dee Dee und ihre Freundinnen Lee Lee und Mee Mee gerne mit "Pony Puff Princesses", Einhornfiguren, die vom Aussehen durchaus an "My Little Pony" gelehnt sein könnten. Ducktales (2017) thumb|Himbeer und Brombeer|140x140px In der Folge "Golfen im Moortal" treten die sprechenden Ponys Himbeer und Brombeer auf (Im Orig. Briar und Bramble). Beide sind Parodien auf die Ponycharaktere des MLP-Franchise. In der Originalfassung werden sie von Andrea Libman und Tara Strong gesprochen, den Original Synchronsprecherinnen von Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy und Twilight Sparkle. Libman nutzt bei diesem Auftritt ihre Fluttershy-Stimme. Robot Chicken thumb|Die vier Ponys|140x140px Hier ist den Ponys sogar ein Auftritt in der Episode "Cracked China" gewidmet, der de Namen "Apocalypse Ponies" trägt. Die Ponys aus der Episode tragen die Namen Pestilence Pony (Seuchen-Pony), Famine Pony (Hungersnot-Pony), War Pony (Kriegs-Pony) und Death Pony (Todes-Pony). Aus diesen Namen geht schon deutlich hervor, dass diese Geschichte für jüngere Zuschauer eher ungeeignet ist. : In der Episode "Adoption's an Option" gibt es mit der Geschichte "Pegasus Abuse" ebenfalls eine MLP-Anspielung, in der ein kleines Mädchen einen Pegasus fängt, ihn gewaltsam seiner Flügel entledigt und seine Mähne blau, seinen Körper pink färbt und ihm einen Regenbogen auf die Seite malt. Die Pinguine aus Madagascar thumb|Privates MondeinhornPrivate, der kleinste Pinguin, ist ein großer Fan der Modellspielzeugreihe "Mondeinhörner", denen mit der Episode "Operation Mondeinhörner-Apocalypse" sogar eine ganze Episode gewidmet wurde. Hier befällt der böse Geist Tuchikukhan versehentlich den Körper von Privates Mondeinhorn "Prinzessin Selbstachtungshorn" (die Pinguinanführer Skipper als "Prinzessin Rosaponyhaut" bezeichnet) und versucht so, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Dabei hat er aber einige Blackouts und gibt mit hoher Stimme liebenswerte Kommentare von sich, was ihm hinterher ziemlich beschämt. Vom Aussehen und der Stimme her erinnert er dabei etwas an Sweetie Belle. In einer anderen Episode wurde Prinzessin Selbstachtungshorns Sprachchip einer blonden Puppe eingepflanzt, die nun Sprüche klopfte wie: "Bitte und danke sind die beiden Zauberwörter!" Mondeinhörner haben auch eine Fernsehserie, von der auch der Katta King Julien ein Fan ist. Wenn Private versucht, knuddelig auszusehen, entsteht manchmal ein Regenbogen über ihm, was ebenfalls eine MLP-Anspielung sein könnte. MAD Magazin Das amerikanische MAD Magazin hat zahlreiche Parodien veröffentlicht, die sich hauptsächlich um Ponys drehen oder in denen diese vorkommen. *'''Rainbow Dash and Bernstein: Bernstein, ein Teenager, will sich zu seinem Geburtstag in einem "Build a Bestie" "the manliest dudetastical cool dudeboy thing ever" erstellen. Das Ergebnis ist Rainbow Dash. Zunächst ist Bernstein nicht begeistert von Rainbow Dash und sämtliche Überzeugungsversuche bleiben erfolglos. Das ändert sich jedoch schlagartig, als Rainbow Dash einen Sonic Rainboom ausführt. *'The Adjustment Burro:' Ein Crossover von Winnie Pooh und My Little Pony. Twilight gelangt in die Welt von Winnie Pooh und trifft dort auf auf I-Aah. Die beiden verlieben sich in einander, bekommen jedoch Probleme mit den anderen Eseln, da eine solche Beziehung nach deren Ansicht falsch ist. Die Animation erzählt keine abgeschlossene Geschichte sondern ist im Stil eines Film-Trailers gemacht. *'My Little War Horse: '''Hier lebt Pinkie Pie auf einer Ranch in England und wird in den Krieg der Erd-Ponys und Pegasus-Ponys gegen die Einhorn-Ponys berufen, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht kämpfen will. Ihrem Besitzer Albert Narracott lässt dies keine Ruhe, also reist er mit Tim (org. Tintin), Kapitän Haddock und Struppi mit dem Schiff "Einhorn" an die Front, um ihr zu helfen. Inzwischen wurde der Krieg jedoch beendet, da Pinkie sie daran erinnert hat, dass sie doch alle gleich wären. :Twilight wird in beiden Kurzfilmen von ihrer Originalsprecherin Tara Strong synchronisiert. Die Simpsons thumb|180px|Ist Lisa ein heimlicher MLP-Fan?In der Episode A Star is Torn träumt Lisa davon, in einer Episode der Zeichentrickserie "Itchy und Scratchy" aufzutreten. Sie reitet auf einem rosa Einhorn mit blauer Mähne, das Itchys und Scratchys abgeschlagene Köpfe auf sein Horn spießt. Trotz der übertriebenen Brutalität ist die Inspiration hier durchaus erkennbar. South Park In der Episode Der Stab der Wahrheit verkörpert.Kenny die nobelste aller Jungfrauen des Königreichs Zaron. Die atemberaubende und reizende Prinzessin. In einer animierten Szene ist er mit einem Einhorn zu sehen, das von der Zeichenweise sehr an My Little Pony erinnert.[[Datei:Prinzessin_Kenny.png|thumb|Prinzessin Kenny und ''dessen Einhorn]] Transformers 4 Weniger eine Parodie, eher ein Easteregg, gibt es in Transformers 4 eine Szene, in der ein Wissenschaftler mithilfe eines form wandelnden Materials eine Rainbow Dash Figur erzeugt. Kurz darauf verwandelt er sie in eine Waffe. Fanmade * Diese Parodien stammen von Fans die sich einen Scherz erlaubt haben und eine gewisse Bekantheit erreichten. Sonic VS MLP Öffters werden Sonic Charakteren mit MLP Charakteren verglichen z.B *Sonic VS Rainbow Dash *Tails VS Twilight *Blaze VS Twilight *Cream VS Fluttershy *Rouge VS Rarity *Amy VS Pinkie *Knuckles VS Applejack *Shadow VS Gilda *Derpy VS Big In einem Youtube Kanal werden diese in Vidios verfasst momentan gibt es Snic vs Rainbow Dash,Tails VS Twilight, Amy vs Pinkie die anderen Vidios sollen Nachkommen, jedoch gibt es ein Vidio nicht "Blaze VS Twilight" wird bicht vorkommen da es schon Tails VS Twilight gibt. In den Vidios kämpfen die Charaktere wegen einer meinungsverschiedenheit gegeneinander diese gehn immer unentschieden aus und am Ende werden die Figuren wieder freunde und tun so als ob nichts passiert währe. In dem ersten Vidio Sonic VS Rainbow Dash werdenalle anderen schwer verletzt, jedoch ist es nur ein Freude an blut und schwarzem Humor. Wo die Sonic Figuren meistens mehr schmerzen einstecken müssen Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Die beiden können sich nicht einigen wer schneller ist und starten ein rennen in dem sie die anderen Figuren stark verletzten. Am anfang starten sie mit höstgeschwindigkeit wo Fluttershy ein teil ihrer mähne wegreißt und Cream ihre Ohren. Sonic tat mit einem Sprung kurzzeitig die Führng und zeigte ihr fresch den Mittelfinger. Als sie mit ihrer geschwingikeit an Amy und Pinkie vorbei fliegen werden die beiden in einen Baum katapultiert. Rainbow tat wie übllich ein wenig schmummeln, da Sonic es mit Dashis Standart geschwindigkeit aufnehmen konnte und schnitte eine felskannte ab. Als sie an Knuckles und Applejack in der Wüste vorbeifliegen löst sich ein großer Kaktus der Applejack trifft Knuckles lacht sie schadenfroh aus wodurch sie ihm wütend den Kaktus zurückwirft. Als sie über einen Vulkan kommen springt Rainbow Dash auf eine Gewitterwolke und Sonic ist für paar sekunden auser gefecht als Rarity und Rouge einen Riesendiamanten transportieren wo Rainbow Dash Rücksichtslos durchfliegt und die beiden von den splitern verletzt werden. Sonic snowboardet auf dem Berg wärend Dashie einen Ultraschall Rainboom startet uns Sonic ins meer geschleudert würd Derpy fliegt in Bigs Boot und beide sinken mit Sonic zu grund wärend Sonic sich in SUper Sonic verwandelt Twilight schaut am Ziel durch ein Fehrnrohr und zeigt Tails stolz das Dashi vorne liegt der sich enttäuscht auf die Stirn schlägt und Twilight 20 Dollar gibt doch Sonic und Rainbowdash kommen gleichzeitig an und es herscht eine explosieon Sonic wacht auf und sieht Rainbow Dash am Boden liegen und hilft ihr hoch sie geben sich die Hand und wollen wissen wer gewonnen hat, danach erblicken sie die verunstallteten beiden und laufen zusammen weg um sich vor ihrer verantwortung zu drücken. Tails vs Twilight Man sieht das die beiden aus dem krankenhaus entlassen werden und unterhalten sich wie schlimm es dort war dann gerieten sie in einen Konflickt was besser ist Magie oder Technick sie stritten immer stärker miteinander bis sie in einen Kapf gerieten und letztendlich wieder im Krankenhaus waren Amy VS Pinkie Amy und Pinkie kahmen zu Sonic und Rainbow Dash die sich unterhalten Amy und Pinkie gerieten wie Tails und Twilight in einen Konflickt in dem es darum geht wer cooler ist Sonic oder Dashie. Die beiden gerieten sehr schnell in einen Kapf wo Sonic und Rainbow Dash heimlich verschwinden weil es ihnen zu blöd war den beiden zuzusehn. etwas später waren die beiden von ihrem Kapf erschöft und Pinkie pfeift und wie in "zu viele Pinkie Pies" kommt eine Armee von Pinkie Pis die ständig "fun" sagetn Amy tat das selbe diese nur "sonic " schrien stadt "fun" Pinkie sah hinten Shadow und schrie das da hinten SOnic ist Amy sah Gilda die neben ihm stad und sagte schaut spaß die beiden Armees liefen zu den den beiden diese schreckhaft die flucht ergriffen. Amy und Pinkie schlossen waffenstillstand und schauten sich am ende noch kurz ernst an.--> PONY.MOV-Serie Die PONY.MOV-Serie ist eine Reihe von Video-Parodien, die von Max Gilardi geschrieben und animiert und auf dem YouTube-Kanal hotdiggedydemon veröffentlicht wurde. Teilweise erzählen die Episoden eine aufeinander aufbauende Geschichte, es gibt jedoch auch einzelnen Videos, die von der Haupthandlung losgelöst sind. Übersicht der einzelnen Videos: *APPLE.MOV *DRESS.MOV *Watch out, Ashleigh *SHED.MOV *SPIKE.MOV *MAGIC.MOV *PARTY.MOV *Crush.Kill.Destroy.Swag. *SWAG.MOV Die Serie richtet sich klar an erwachsene Fans von MLP:FiM, da sie sich durch schwarzen Humor (unzensierte Darstellung von massiver Gewalt, vulgäre Sprache) auszeichnet. APPLE.MOV APPLE.MOV ist der erste Teil der Parodie, in der es um Applejack geht. Sie stopft tonnenweise Äpfel in sich rein und frisst sich am Ende sogar ins Koma. Sie wird als Nimmersatt dargestellt und hat, wie man später (in SWAG.MOV ) erfährt, das Universum gerettet. DRESS.MOV In diesem Teil kommt die MOV.-Version von Discord ins Spiel und ist viel größer und gefährlicher als im Original der Sendung. Er zerstört Ponyville. Twilight sucht daraufhin Rat bei Rarity, die jedoch behauptet, sie habe Familienbesuch. In Wirklichkeit sind es über 30 illegale mexikanische Einwanderer, die für Rarity unter schlechtesten Bedingungen arbeiten müssen. Später jedoch wird Rarity von den Mexikaner überwältigt und selbst von ihnen festgehalten. Rarity wird äußerst egoistisch, arrogant und übergewichtig dargestellt. Ihr Schönheitsfleck besteht hier aus drei Dollarzeichen. SHED.MOV Twilight schickt Spike, Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash los, die "Elemente der Harmonie" zu suchen, wobei sie zu Fluttershys Haus, welches scheinbar etwas abgelegen liegt, kommen. Im Haus angekommen erscheint eine Rückblende, in welcher sie sich alles gefallen lässt, jedoch ausdrücklich warnt, man solle weg von ihrem Haus bleiben. Spike sagt wegen seiner Drogen aber, dass Fluttershy jeden Besucher Willkommen heiße. Im Haus von ihr befinden sich die Skelette von toten Tieren und Derpy, welche nun ein Toasterüberzug geworden ist. In dem Moment, in dem sie Derpy entdecken, kommt Fluttershy mit einer Kettensäge von der Tür und sagt: "Hey, Hey, Hey", mit tiefer Stimme. Pinkie und Spike flüchteten schnell aus den Fenstern. Rainbow Dash wird an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Während Fluttershy singt, schneidet sie mit der Kettensäge Rainbow von hinten durch. Zum Schluss trifft die Polizei ein und verhaftet Fluttershy. Sie wurde danach in eine Anstalt gesteckt, in der sie eine Zwangsjacke tragen muss. SPIKE.MOV Ist eine Art von Extra-Mov, da es, wie es sich herausstellt, in diesem Mov gar nicht Spike ist, sondern ein Mädchen namens June, welches ein Spike-Kostüm trägt. Spike wird in allen Mov.-Episoden als drogensüchtig dargestellt. MAGIC.MOV Twilight und Spike gehen auf den Ponyfriedhof, da man sechs Ponys braucht, sonst funktionieren die Elemente der Harmonie nicht. Anfangs versucht sie einen dunklen Auferstehungs-Zauberspruch, doch sie hat die falsche Formel gesprochen und damit Wolflord befreit, der Discord hilft Ponyville zu zerstören. Spike sagt, mit einem Grinsen, "noch so'n Einfall-Einstein". Bei ihrem zweiten Versuch, die Formel zu sprechen, hat sie einen Roboter namens Rainbow Dash 5000 gebaut. Als sie ihn aktivierte, wollte er ebenfalls nur Ponyville zerstören, dann grub sie, mit Spikes Hilfe, Rainbow Dash aus und bringt sie in ihr Labor. Mit ein paar tausend Volt versucht sie Rainbow Dash wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, doch, bis auf das Volumen ihrer Mähne, ändert sich nichts. Spike sagt, es stimme was die Leute sagen: "Einem totem Pferd haut man nicht aufs Maul". Twilight sitzt auf ihrem Bett und schreibt einen Brief an Celestia, aber es fällt ihr einfach nichts ein. Sie sagt: "Vielleicht lerne ich ja morgen was", und schmeißt den Entwurf in einen überfüllten Papierkorb. PARTY.MOV Dieser Teil dreht sich ausschließlich um Pinkie Pie und ihre Modelkarriere und dem damit verbundenen Absturz von einem Tag auf den anderen. Sie wird als alkohol-, drogen- und sexsüchtig dargestellt, was Twilight dazu veranlasst, ihr zu helfen, jedoch kommt keine ihrer Freundinnen zu dieser Kur und Pinkie stürzt immer weiter ab. Am Ende der Folge erklärt ein Reporter, warum man Pinkie Pie helfen muss, als jedoch die Aufnahme zu Ende ist, fragt er Pinkie, für wieviel Geld sie sich für ihn prostituiert. SWAG.MOV Ponyville ist komplett zerstört. Discord und seine Armee verlassen die Stadt, die einzige Überlebende, Twilight, sitzt neben dem zerstörten Ortsschild und seufzt, weil sie es nicht geschafft hat, Ponyville zu retten. Währenddessen flieht Rarity vor den Mexikanern, Fluttershy aus der Psychiatrie entlassen und Pinkie Pie gammelt an einer Tankstelle unter Drogen vor sich hin. Spike sitzt neben der toten Rainbow Dash und pikst sie immer wieder mit einem Stock, bis sie aufschreit und Spike erschrickt. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nur im Koma gelegen hätte und dass sie wütend sei, dass sie lebendig begraben wurde. Spike erwidert, dass sie vergessen haben, ihren Puls zu überprüfen. Als sie sich nach der Lage erkundigt, erzählt Spike dass Discord Ponyville dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hat. Rainbow Dash versucht dann, Twilight aufzumuntern, die von ihren Freundinnen enttäuscht ist, die ihr nicht geholfen haben, die Elemente der Harmonie zu finden. Daraufhin zaubert Rainbow Dash einen Regenbogen an den Himmel, durchbricht Raum und Zeit und dreht die Zeit zurück. Als Discord gerade Apple Bloom zertreten will, kommt eine riesige mutierte Rainbow Dash angelaufen und kämpft mit ihm. Schließlich gewinnt Discord die Oberhand und reißt Rainbow Dash ihre Flügel aus und versucht sie zu missbrauchen. Als Rainbow Dash dich jedoch geschlagen geben will. Doch als sie Scootaloo sieht, gibt das ihr den Mut weiterzukämpfen. Dann gelingt es Twilight ein Schwert zu zaubern, mit dem Rainbow Dash Discord enthauptet und danach wieder schrumpft. Discords Blut überschwemmt Ponyville. Am Ende wird Ponyville wieder aufgebaut und alle leben wieder in Freundschaft und Harmonie. PonyPastas‎ Eine PonyPastas ist eine Gruselgeschichte, die oft sehr blutig und sadistisch sind. Dabei liegt der Schwerpunkt vor allem auf zwei Themen: * Bloodypastas (oft sehr blutige und brutale Geschichten mit bösem Ende) * Creepypastas (sehr gruselige Geschichten mit bösem Ende) Auch für MLP gibt es etliche dieser Gruselgeschichten, z.B. * Cupcakes: In dieser Geschichte lädt Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash zum Cupcakes essen ein, betäubt sie, zerstückelt sie sadistisch und backt Cupcakes aus ihr. * Rainbow Factory: In dieser Geschichte erfährt Scootaloo, dass die Regenbögen in Wirklichkeit durch Aussaugen der Magie von Ponys gemacht werden und entdeckt, dass Rainbow Dash die Vorarbeiterin dieser Fabrik ist. Die mitspielenden Charaktere sind die Charaktere der normalen Serie, sowie einige Neuerfindungen. Friendship is Magic B*tch "Friendship is Magic B*tch" ist eine Videoparodie. Celestia empfängt während einer Audienz eine Reihe von Ponys (unter anderem ihre Schwester Luna), die ihr verschiedene Problem und Anliegen vortragen. Celestia geht jedoch nicht darauf ein, sondern fragt jedes Pony, ob es Bananen mag. Unabhängig von der Antwort werden alle Ponys mit einer riesigen Kanone und einem lang gezogenen "On the moon, bee-yetch!" auf den Mond geschossen. Friendship is Witchcraft Friendship ist Witchcraft ist eine Reihe von Parodien von Sherclop Pones. Die Parodien sind offizielle Folgen, die komplett neu vertont und stellenweise neu zusammengeschnitten werden. Auf diese Weise entstehen Geschichten, die zwar teilweise noch mit den Originalen übereinstimmen, zum großteil aber eine komplett neue Story erzählen. MisterDavie MisterDavie ist ein YouTube Kanal, welcher auf ziemlich brutale Weise My Little Pony darstellt. *'Smile HD': Das Video beginnt damit, dass Pinkie Pie mit dem Smile Songs im Hintergrund glücklich auf einer Wiese entlang rennt und auf Twilight, Rarity und Applejack trifft. Pinkie rennt auf ihre Freundinnen zu, aber dann schlägt sie Twilight den Kopf auf blutige und brutale Art und Weise von den Schultern. Als nächstes macht sie einen riesigen Sprung und zertrümmert dabei Raritys Schädel. Dann grinst sie Applejack an und verpasst ihr eine, sodass sie gegen einenthumb|123x123px|Pinkie im total Glück! Baum geschleudert wird. Rainbow Dash fliegt vorbei und sieht, wie Pinkie auf Applejack einschlägt. Rainbow Dash fliegt nach oben, um Schwung für einen Angriff zu holen, um Applejack zu retten. Rainbow trifft Pinkie Pie mit dem Hinterhuf ins Gesicht. Das Video wird dunkler, die Musik trauriger und Pinkie fällt zu Boden. Anschließend geht ihr "Kill-O-Meter" auf Maximum, sie steht auf und schießt, einen Energiestrahl auf Applejack. Dann schleudert sie Rainbow Dash in die Lüfte und als Rainbow auf den Boden aufkommt, springt Pinkie genau auf sie drauf, was Rainbow auf äußerst schlimme Art tötet. Jetzt ist auch Fluttershy vorbeigekommen und auch sie wird gleich mal von einem Energiestrahl von Pinkie getroffen. Es scheint, Fluttershy sei erledigt und Pinkie schaut mit voller Stolz in die Wolken, doch dann stürmt Fluttershy aus der Staubwolke und greift Pinkie an. Anfangs sah es so aus, als würde Fluttershy Pinkie Pie besiegen, doch dann kommt Pinkie zu sich und schnappt sich die Untertitel und schlägt damit Fluttershy zu Boden. Am Ende lädt Pinkie einen riesigen Energieball auf und vernichtet nicht nur Fluttershy, sondern auch die Welt. Dan Vs FiM & Fluffle Puff Tales thumb|Fluffle Puffs erste Darstellung|163x163pxDie My little Pony: Friendship is Magic-Parodien Dan Vs FiM und Fluffle Puff Tales fanden ihren Ursprung auf der Seite DevianART, auf der der Nutzer Mixermike622, als Parodie auf sich selbst, das Bild einer übermäßig flauschig, rosa Pony-Stute veröffentlichte. Aufgrund der Popularität dieser Darstellung veröffentlichte Mixermike622 weitere Bilder mit dem Charakter, der "Fluffle Puff" (zu Deutsch etwa: "Flausche Bausch") getauft wurde. In dem inzwischen eingestellten Blog Dan Vs FiM postete er verschiedene humoristische Comics und Animationen, die den jährzornigen und sehr feindseligen Charakter Dan aus der ebenfalls von Hub Network ausgestrahlten Serie Dan Vs in der Welt von My little Pony: Friendship is Magic zeigten oder beantwortete Fragen von Fans. Die meisten Pointen dieser Parodien kamen durch den krassen Gegensatz zwischen dem aggressiven, zynischen und gewaltbereiten Dan und der bunten und fröhlichen Welt von FiM zustande und enthielten oftmals auch den von ihm geschaffenen Charakter Fluffle Puff. Besonders herausstechend waren dabei einige angedeutete Versuche Dans, Pinkie Pie mit einer Axt zu ermorden oder andere Charaktere der Serie mit einer Armbrust zu erschießen. Mixermike622 stellte den Blog jedoch im Sommer 2013 endgültig ein und widmet sich seitdem vollkommen den Fluffle Puff Tales, welche sich hauptsächlich um Fluffle Puff drehen, allerdings auch noch andere FiM-Charaktere sowie Dan enthalten und weitestgehend dem Humor von Dan Vs FiM folgen. Dafür eröffnete er auch den neuen Blog Ask Fluffle Puff, in dem er ebenfalls Fragen beantwortet, Videos teilt oder Comics veröffentlicht. Während Fluffle Puff zuvor in einigen Comics eine Sprechrolle hatte, gibt sie seitdem nur noch diverse Geräusche von sich und verständigt sich mit den anderen Charakteren, die in den Videos zudem vertont sind, nur über unverständliche Laute, die diese jedoch problemlos verstehen können. Viele der Fluffle Puff Tales-Videos sind daher ohne Dialoge und arbeiten mit Slapstick. thumb|Fluffle Puffs Schwester, Aka "Marksaline the Necromorph Queen" Debüt"Nightmare Night 2" 2014.|left|135x135px Eine weitere Neuerung gegenüber Dan Vs FiM ist, dass Fluffle Puff eine scheinbar lesbische Beziehung mit Königin Chrysalis führt, von der sie jedoch mal akzeptiert und mal genervt abgelehnt wird. Fluffle Puff ist stumm und drückt sich mit Summ- und Squeegeräuschen aus. Ihre böse Form sieht aus wie Nightmare Moon, jedoch mit pinker Mähne. Fluffle Puff hat eine große Schwester, die Königin Chrysalis ähnlich sieht. Parodie-Galerie Pony Prinzessin 1.png|Dexters Labor: Die Pony-Prinzessinnen Pony Prinzessin 2.png|Dexters Labor: Dee Dee ist nun eine Pony-Prinzessin. Bestrafung.png|Robot Chicken: Die apokalyptischen Ponys bestrafen unartige Kinder. Falsches Pony.png|Robot Chicken: Ein als Pony geschminktes Pegasus Kuchikukan.png|Die Pinguine aus Madagascar: Die Welt gehört den Mondeinhörnern! Tsching.png|Die Pinguine aus Madagascar: Anspielung auf den MLP-Regenbogen? Schlacht.png|MAD TV: Ein früher Auftritt der Ponys In der Falle.png|MAD TV: Twilight und I-Aah in der Falle Neuer Freund 1.png|MAD TV: Bernstein hat Rainbow Dash "erschaffen". Krieg 1.png|MAD TV: "Wir sind doch alle gleich!" Krieg 2.png|MAD TV: War is over Magic Ponys.png|Magic Ponys: Eine weitere Pony-Parodie Eliot Kid.png|Eliot Kid: Ein MLP-artiges Pony in Mimis Vorstellung Mein kleines Einhorn.png|Dexters Labor: Dee Dee mit "Mein kleines Einhorn"-Franchiseartikeln Versammlung 1.png|MAD Magazin: Verschiedene Merchandise-Charaktere, darunter auch ein "kleines Pony" My Troubled Pony.png|The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: My Troubled Pony Raven und Ponys.png|Teen Titans Go: Raven spielt mit Pony-Figuren Teen Titans im Ponyland.png|Teen Titans Go: Das Team ist zu Besuch im Ponyland Clarence.png|Clarence: Kimby (links) besitzt unter anderem ein MLP-Spielzeug. Kategorie:Community